Bran-new Lovesong
by Usagi Sushi
Summary: [AU] Según Milo, su primo Aiacos no era un mal sujeto cuando lo conocías. Sabía tocar bien la guitarra, siempre, o casi siempre se salía con la suya, tenía un humor oscuro e ingenioso y le gustaba la buena música. [MiloxAiacos]


_Oneshot que participa en el evento "Milo ShipFest"  
Prompt elegido: Pareja crack_

El nombre del fic es una canción de la banda **"The Pillows"** por si quieren escucharla mientras leen _._

* * *

● **Bran new lovesong ●**

Los jadeos iban y venían frenéticos, a veces acompasados y entrecortados y en general, de mil formas diferentes. La piel cálida de ambos se restregaba con delicia, pues Aiacos frotaba a su antojo ambas virilidades con ayuda de su mano. Las caricias que se prodigaban por doquier mientras saciaban sus deseos más primitivos se sentían necesitadas, como si no pudieran realmente calmar su deseo. Probablemente así era, aunque lo intentaban, era difícil llenar el vacío por más bueno que fuera el sexo entre los dos… aunque el hecho de saber que eran primos ayudaba bastante a la excitación previa.

El orgasmo terminó por alcanzarles en toda su gloria, Aiacos aún seguía acariciando ambas pieles unidas y húmedas, aprovechando la sensibilidad que seguían teniendo las calientes erecciones. Milo le miró a ojos entrecerrados, acercándose a la boca contraria para sellar un pequeño beso entre los dos, pasándole la lengua con todo deleite por aquella boquita suave antes de que todo aquello terminara. La verdad sea dicha, desde que eran unos niñatos, a Milo le pareció muy curioso el color de aquellos ojos azules, pues eran tan profundos y exóticos… en ciertos momentos según la claridad o la oscuridad, parecían ser violetas.

Los dos empezaron a separarse una vez se recobraron de todo el tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo en la cama desde que habían despertado -en más de un sentido- y entonces, Milo limpió su frente cubierta de transpiración mientras se estiraba ahí tendido, por su parte Aiacos aún desnudo fue a buscar un pequeño encendedor escondido en uno de sus pantalones al otro lado de la habitación.

La música sonaba a todo volumen ese sábado por la tarde. Se encontraban relajados y sintiéndose los reyes de la casa ya que no había nadie alrededor que los molestase. Milo empezó a repetir una que otra estrofa de cierta canción nostálgica de rock alternativo, le gustaba mucho…de alguna forma nunca la sacaba de sus playlist favoritos, era de esas indispensables en cualquier momento.

Ese fin de semana se había convertido en lo mejor en mucho tiempo porque no tenían supervisión paternal. Los tíos de Milo y padres de Aiacos casi nunca estaban en casa, se la pasaban viajando por asuntos del trabajo, así que los muchachos aprovecharon para verse. No fue difícil… Milo solo tuvo que decir que iba con su primo para no dejarle solo mientras sus tíos estaban fuera, y a su familia aquello le pareció maravilloso… sin duda el muchacho parecía ser solidario con Aiacos y llevarse muy bien con él.

El humo del cigarrillo chocando contra el rostro de Milo le obligó a regresar a la realidad luego de una sonrisa burlona y pícara dedicada especialmente por su único acompañante.

—¿De dónde sacas tantos cigarrillos? Juraría que tienes arsenal escondido en alguna parte. — Le cuestionó entonces, puesto que siempre que le veía y estaban a solas o en alguna fiesta en común, Aiacos traía su paquete de cigarrillos interminable, y cosa extraña…nunca le veía comprarlos.

Aiacos caminó algunos pasos hacia la cajonera al lado de la cama, sacando cajetillas por montones, mostrándole aquello como si fuera una hazaña gloriosa…aunque en parte si lo era, los dos tenían 16 años y por supuesto, no contaban aún con la edad para adquirirlos legalmente.

—Él me los dio…— Habló al fin, luego de estrujar una de las cajitas contra su pecho.

—Me dijo que los consigue sin problemas, ya sabes…como uno de sus tíos maneja un bar…y le deja trabajar ahí.—

Milo alzó ambas cejas luego de escuchar tal información, notaba en él algo de pesar y nde nostalgia cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

—A fin de cuentas, es lo único que me quedó de ese jodido noruego, sus malditos cigarros…—

—Me parece que exageras. — Comentó a sabiendas de que Minos y Aiacos tenían siempre uno que otro desacuerdo, pero siempre regresaban a ser amigos, pareja, o la cosa extraña que siempre habían sido. El aludido le miró con desdén, le dio una gran calada al cigarro, apagándolo en el cenicero de vidrio y se aventó de espaldas a la cama, acomodándose para mirar a Milo. De alguna forma el comentario de su primo le dejó un sinsabor que le impidió seguir disfrutando del tabaco.

—¿No estás tú igual con ese pelirrojo? Ya sabes…el de la cara de pescado seco perpetuo. —

Milo le miró con ojos entrecerrados, como reclamándole su comentario.  
—Solo somos amigos, Aiacos. Lo hemos sido desde preescolar. —

—Pffff… claro, amigos. —

—Lo que viste en la fiesta de fin de curso no vale. —

—¿Hablas de la parte en donde lo sacaste a bailar, o los manoseos detrás del estacionamiento? —

—No eran manoseos…simplemente me despedía, nos abrazamos cuando me dijo que se iría a Francia unas semanas por las vacaciones…—

—Ajá…y luego se manosearon. —

Milo le dedicó un sentido gesto de cansancio y gruñó ofendido, aunque parte de lo que decía Aiacos era cierto. A veces discutía con Camus y terminaban por no dirigirse la palabra por unos días, para luego volver a la rutina. De hecho, algunos amigos les decían que parecían casados de tanto que discutían y enseguida se reconciliaban.

—Que a ti te guste tu mejor amigo no significa que a mi también. —

—Corrección, Minos y yo ya no somos amigos. —

—¿Ah, no?. —

—Pues no… pero si me trae mas cigarros y me ofrece una disculpa estoy dispuesto a reconsiderar las cosas entre nosotros. —

—¿Debería preguntar sobre lo que pasó esta vez? —

—Nah… mejor súbele a la música y ve pensando si pedimos una pizza o algo, me muero de hambre. —

Según Milo, Aiacos no era un mal sujeto cuando lo conocías. Sabía tocar bien la guitarra, siempre, o casi siempre se salía con la suya, tenía un humor oscuro e ingenioso y le gustaba la buena música. Aunque quizás, siendo Milo un familiar cercano no era la persona mas objetiva como para juzgarle tan maravillosamente. También tenía sus defectos… a veces era demasiado terco y lucía desinteresado del mundo entero (en apariencia) puesto que aquello solo era una fachada, Milo sabía bien lo mucho que le afectaban las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor...por ejemplo, el hecho de que sus padres prácticamente no le dirigían la palabra en semanas enteras. En el fondo no era un sujeto malo… tenía según él las 'mejores malas compañías' resaltando en primer lugar al tétrico de Minos y al malhumorado de Radamanthys. Quizás por eso la apreciación de los demás sobre el muchacho empeoraba notoriamente.

Luego de pedir un par de pizzas y ahogar sus preocupaciones adolescentes en uno que otro trago que los padres de Aiacos dejaron al alcance, se enredaron una vez mas entre besos fogosos, entregándose a la satisfacción y al gozo del momento. Se entretendrían una y otra vez de aquella forma carnal hasta que anocheciera o se cansaran, lo que ocurriese primero, se llenarían el estómago de mas comida chatarra y seguirían escuchando a volumen fuerte su música favorita hasta que llegara la hora de salir de fiesta.

Ninguno decía nada en especial cuando empezaban a explorar sus cuerpos de esa forma tan natural para ambos, la curiosidad les surgió unos cuantos años atrás y desde ahí se convirtió en costumbre. Solo dejaban de hacerlo cuando Aiacos tenía un 'algo con alguien' o cuando Milo hacía lo mismo, aunque realmente y aunque lo negara, empezaba a pensar que necesitaba gritarle a su mejor amigo francés unas cuantas verdades…entre ellas, que de hecho, Camus le gustaba de una forma diferente… más allá de su título de mejores amigos.

Aiacos y Milo de alguna forma tenían un acuerdo tácito de tocarse así siempre y cuando no hubiese alguien de promedio, lo cual era siempre algo por completo disfrutable y libre de culpas, entre ellos no existían los celos y no tenían que reclamarse nada, por eso es que era tan grandioso contar el uno con el otro…

—Debería escribir una canción para ti y cantarla en el siguiente festival de cierre de clases, alacrán desgraciado… tú nunca me abandonas. —

Milo simplemente rio por tal comentario, sabía que al final de las cosas ellos no necesitaban esa clase de actos melosos para saber que de alguna forma se querían a su modo particular.

—Hipotéticamente hablando… ¿cómo le llamarías a la canción según tú? —

—Sería…Bran new lovesong …número dos. —

—Se ve que me adoras…ni siquiera puedes buscarme un título original. —

Ahora Aiacos fue quien se echó a reír, regresando al lecho unos momentos más…. Dejando que el fin de semana siguiera su curso entre besos pausados, bromas estúpidas y lo que sea que desearan hacer.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Como algunos fans dicen, ellos dos tienen cierto parecido físico, por eso se me ocurrió dejar a Aiacos como el primo de Milo. No los veo como un par de enamorados pero si teniendo algo ocasional, y quizás compartiendo un lazo profundo porque me gusta imaginar que se comprenden muy bien y tienen algunas cosas en común, como el gusto por la música y ese tipo de cosas.

Siéntanse libres de dejar tomatazos o cualquier tipo de comentario.


End file.
